What is Broken can be Reforged
by Dan is my Name
Summary: War never truly leaves anyone. Riven hated what she has done in the Noxian invasions of Ionia, and does not understand the hospitality that the people of Ionia give to her. What happens when Riven's past catches up to her and she has to come face to face with a life she has ruined. [Yasuo x Riven] NOTE: Pilot Deleted, Chapter 3 is new, I still wont update fast enough xP
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Swords Inked in Blood**

 _Watashi wa zan'nen otōtodesu._ That was the sentence in ancient Ionian that was carved into a flat rock, in the middle of an empty field, next to a blade which has been impaled into the ground. It sat there as a reminder; a marker, to make sure that Yasuo never forgot the man that he vanquished from this world. He had fought and killed many men. He had been framed for great offense: the murder of an elder. It wasn't long before bounty hunters swarmed him. He had fought them all, and won. The strongest warriors could not cleave the wind. The most agile could not outrun the wind. The most cunning could not outsmart the wind. Even though it was as if foes were seeping out of the walls, he remained unfeared, undaunted, untouched.

It was all until the one day that he was found by _him._ He knew that he would eventually catch up, and he thought he was ready. But he wasn't. The swordsman without a sheath had finally caught up to Yasuo.

Bound by a code of honour, the samurai both bowed and drew their blades. The blades contrasted each other. Yone's blade was simple, but well made. As if the blade knew how to act around others, it seemed to present itself in a way of respect and compassion. Yasuo's blade, on the other hand, was crafted to resemble to wind, every curve was hand-crafted to look like an uplifting strong gust; flowing, and unpredictable. Unique in every way. The swords fit their owners perfectly, mirroring their wielders. They sat in silence eyeing each other like hawks waiting for a movement of a muscle, something to give them the chance to strike.

The field itself was beautiful. A circular plain of low-cut grass, surrounded by Cherry Blossom trees. The blossoms glided through the air gracefully, in the small breeze that followed Yasuo wherever he went. Yasuo and Yone had very similar features, both had ponytails, which were flowing in the wind, but Yasuo's was much larger. Their hawk-like eyes staring each other down for what must have felt like ages.

Yone noticed that Yasuo's shoulders have relaxed a little jumped straight onto the momentary chance to strike. Yone moved at a fascinating speed, surprising Yasuo, and catching him off guard. Yasuo jumped back, weakening the blow, but not halting it. Yone had landed a slash along the bridge of Yasuo's nose. Yasuo take quick advantage of the position Yone had put himself into, and launched himself forward, cutting through Yone's side. Yone grasped his side, then fell to his knees, and planted his sword downwards into the earth, trying to keep his balance. He winched in pain, but did not make a sound. He knew he would not stand a chance against Yasuo. He prepared himself for this. Yasuo, knowing his strike was true, dropped his sword and rushed to Yone's side. He eased him down onto his back.

"Why didn't you believe me?" Yasuo said, tears forming in his eyes. "How could you have accused me too?"

"The elder…", Yone said weakly. "He was killed by a-", Yone was coughing up some blood.

"Killed by what? What was he killed by?" Yasuo said frantically, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"He was killed by a… a wind technique" Yone began to cough again "... who else could it have been?"

Yasuo's hands were balled into fists on top of Yone's chest, his tears landing on Yone, as his life slowly faded away. Yasuo was frustrated, trying to think of who did this. He would find them. He vowed to find them.

"Don't blame yourself…" Yone said very weakly. Yasuo knew the end was near. "I was always proud of you…" Yone shut his eyes for the last time, drifting into a peaceful, endless sleep. But Yasuo did not want him out of this world yet. His fists slammed on Yone's chest, in hope that this would do something, to make him better, to wake him up. He began to slow down and rested his forehead on top of Yone's motionless chest, and began to sob uncontrollably.

The sky was now a pink colour of the sunset, rather than the blue colour that the sky was when the battle took place. All there was in that clearing was a simple, yet elegant sword sticking out of the ground, with a blue ribbon tied to the hilt of the sword. On the side of the blade there was the name Yone engraved. At the point where blade meets earth, there is a flat rock, with ancient Ionian carved into it:

 _Watashi wa zan'nen otōtodesu_ I am sorry, Brother.

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the positive feedback. This was a much better response then I expected. I aim on trying to get my chapters 1k+ words then 1.5k+ so that will happen in future chapters. Anyway thank you for the support, please feel free to provide constructive or positive reviews and be sure to follow and favorite to keep up with the story. Have a wonderful day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Between War and Murder**

Riven took refuge in a canyon and set up her camp. The canyons were a familiar, home-like sight for her, as they sheltered her for many nights after she had exiled herself from the nation she once called home. The canyons of Ionia carried a sense of home and safety for her. It was the place that she first found herself dwelling, and hiding from Noxus Companies. The grey, granite walls contrasted the dark green foliage beautifully. She would use the dry moss running along the rock faces to fuel her fires to keep her warm throughout the night.

As her fire burned a orange-red colour her eyes light up as a beautiful, bright crimson. She lied back onto her fluffy sleeping bag and stared into the starry night sky. As it was a more rural area, the sky was dotted with fascinating, bright lights. Things like this made her question why Noxus ever wanted to invade this place in the first place.

" _Because we were strong"_ A voice broke out that she knew all too well. " _We were strong, but you weren't strong enough"_ Riven sat up to see herself, no, more like a shadow of herself standing in front of her, with her arms crossed, and a smirk on her face.

 _I don't care for your opinion,_ Riven thought back to herself. _Noxus tried to kill me. It did not care for true strength. Just death._

" _You left your country. The loved you. You represented the strength of Noxus"_

 _False strength._

" _Your right, You didn't have the strength Noxus thought you had. You lied to them"_

 _Thats not how I meant it and you knew it._

" _You were weak Riven. You were weak and they knew it"_

 _I am not weak._

" _Riven you are weak. That's why they… took care of you"_

The world began to spin and blur into battle replayed in Riven's head. It was in a Ionian Village, in a dip in the ground. There was blood splattered along her face as Riven was clashing swords with a Ionian warrior. It was not her own

"You're all so weak! Kill every last one of them! Let none Survive!" Past Riven yelled as she slashed deeply through the Ionian warrior's chest, killing him instantly

"Atakku!" A voice shouted out from behind. Riven looked up to see a rain of arrows come flying down from the air. Past Riven used her giant blade to shield herself from the horde of arrows.

"Is that all? I could take on all of you!" Just as Riven yelled that tens of Ionians rushed down from the surrounding hill base. She had realized how perfect this place was for an ambush. She pointed her blade at one of the Noxian soldiers. "You! Go call for backup"

"Right away commander!" The soldier said as he ran off. Riven raised her blade to protect herself from a strike from another Ionian warrior.

"You are worthless!" she yelled as she unarmed him and slashed down his chest. The warriors helmet fell off as he fell Riven saw that he could be no older than 17. "At least this country is not prideless", she spat. Riven looked up to see the battle that was occurring. There was Noxian and Ionian bodies riddling the ground, but mostly Ionians. "Weak", Riven muttered.

The battle had gone on for a few more minutes, with Riven slaying about 8 more warriors with ease. But they were still outnumbered 25 to 1. "Where the hell is that backup?" Riven yelled. She had just undug her blade out of another Ionians chest, as she heard a loud crack. She looked up too see black dots being launched into the fray, from all around. The dots soon exploded into a green mist which began to fall all over the battle.

"Zaunite Poison! Run!" A Noxian yelled. Screams had began to erupt from all over, Ionian or Noxian, it did not matter. The Poison did not discriminate. Bodies began to fall everywhere, skin sizzling, and turning red, anyone who was touched eventually fell. As they fell they gave out a blood curtailing scream. Riven Took in a deep breath and ran, faster than she had ever before. But not fast enough. The poison burned her left arm, and she collapsed to the ground, supposedly, to never get up again.

When she awoke, it was night, and her left arm was red and burnt, badly, along with her chest. Her skin looks like it had melted off, and had many holes in it. She painfully stood up and looked around. All of the Ionians had been eradicated, along with her noxian comrades. Their bodies were unrecognizable. As she walked, dragging her sword with her right hand as her left was limp, dangling from her body. It was a horrific scene. _We mean nothing…_ She thought. _We are just pawns on the battlefield. At the will of Noxus._

 _They don't care for us._ Riven raised her sword.

 _They just want to win._ She slammed her sword down sideways against a rock. The sword bounced off.

 _They just want death._ Again.

 _We don't matter._ Again.

 _They don't care for us._ Again.

 _They Lied._ Riven brought her sword down once more. This time it shattered into 5 large pieces, and many small ones. As the pieces flew into the air and sparkled in the moonlight, she came to a realization. She fell to her knees and became a mixed drink of emotions. One part betrayed and two parts wrong. She had realized what the false sense of strength had made her. She looked down, and threw up; half from the death and pain, and half from the lies. She was on all fours now. _I'm weak._

" _I'm weak",_ The shadow Riven said in a mocking voice. " _You said it yourself"_ The world began to spin and dissolve again as it turned back into the present day.

 _I'm not!_ Riven thought back aggressively. _I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!_ Riven covered her ears with her hands uselessly.

" _You can't stop me. I'm you. The real you. The strong you"_

"The real me died in that attack! You're not me!" Riven yelled out loud. Her voice echoed through the silent valley. Riven laid down unto her sleeping bag, and curled up into a ball. She began to weep. Riven cried herself to sleep like she has many times before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Fleeting Winds**

A fire flickered in the dark of the Ionian night. Next to it sat a wanted man, who was as agile, quick, and powerful as the wind by his side. He was sitting in an comfortable, but ready stance, with one hand on his sheathed sword, in case the night brought bad omens upon him. Yasuo began to relax, and loosened the grip on his sword as he began to lay back a little bit. He laid on his back, and began to fall into a light sleep, sleeping with one eye open as he always did.

As he just began to doze off into the starry night he heard distant voices. He immediately sat up and gripped his sword, by the handle. He could not see the figures in the dark of the night, but he could hear the sound of their voices. They were approaching. Yasuo could almost make out the words.

"A map is a waste of money you said", one of the two voices said. "We'd be fine you said"

"Well we would have a map if you didn't spend most of our money on food" The other map said. "Wait, wait, I think I think I see I light over there!"

"Hello! Is anyone there!", the first voice shouted over to the fire. "We're lost! Could you give us directions!"

Yasuo was a little skeptical of these people, but they seemed innocent enough. "The forest is dangerous at night. Come, stay here for the night. I shall show you to the nearest village in the morning." Yasuo pulled up his blue tunic to cover the bottom half of his face to prevent identification, just in case. As the men sat down Yasuo saw the large bags on their backs, with sleeping bags on top and pots on the side. The men were carrying no visible weapons. _Campers_ , Yasuo thought to himself, a sigh of relief exiting his body. The men began to unroll their sleeping bags and lay them next to the fire.

"Thank you for letting us stay here with you." The first man said. He was well-built, with short, dark, messy hair, and eyes that screamed a thirst for adventure. Definitely the kind to not buy a map. "You are very kind, to let complete strangers stay the night with you."

"Oh it was no problem at all.", Yasuo replied.

The other man dug through his bad to eventually pull out a canteen. He then unscrewed the cap and took a tasteful swig. "Mmmm, that hit the spot.", the man said letting out a small sigh. The man was fairly plump, with a little, stubby, brown beard stretching from his chin, up to his medium-length hair. No doubt that he was the one to enjoy good food. "Ahhh, sorry, would you like a sip?", he offered, gesturing the canteen to Yasuo.

"Thank you.", Yasuo said, as he took the canteen from the hands of the man, and took a sip. A sweet taste lingered around Yasuo's mouth, with a hint of apple. "Is this Shon-Xan Amazake?" Yasuo asked, as he gave the canteen back.

"Yep, you nailed it.", the plump man said. "Oh I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Hajime, and this is my younger brother, Ryota."

"We come from Shon-Xan.", Ryota said "This stuff reminds us of home when out on the road. Thank you again for letting us stay here with you."

"Well, we should probably be going to bed. It is late, and I plan to head out early.", Yasuo said

"Oh, of course.", Ryota agreed.

Yasuo was woken up by the talking of two men.

"Is this them?"

"Looks like it."

"We should tie them up right away"

"I got the rope here"

Yasuo creeped one eye open slightly to see the men. They were wearing light armour and had blades at their side. _Bounty hunters…_ Yasuo thought to himself _But not after me? Who are these people?_ Yasuo grabbed his blade which was beside him then began to unsheathe it with his thumb. He took a deep breath in, then stood up and held his blade in the ready position towards the hunters.

"Leave this place!", Yasuo shouted at the men.

"Oh yeah? Are you going to make us?", The first bounty hunter said, as he drew his blade.

"I might", Yasuo replied, tightening his grip on the handle.

The first bounty hunter raised his blade over his head and charged towards Yasuo, but his technique was shabby. When he brought his blade down, Yasuo easily parried,and hit the man in the back of the head with the hilt of his blade. The man yelled out in pain and fell to his knees. _They aren't very skilled…_ Yasuo assumed. The second man let out a sigh, confusing Yasuo a little.

"Sorry about my brother, he's not very skilled. Too arrogant." The bounty hunter stated, as he slowly drew his blade. He let out a chuckle "You seem skilled. Maybe you can _entertain_ me a little."

 _He seems confident. Should I…?_ Yasuo contemplated in his head. The bounty hunter steadied his blade and thrusted towards Yasuo. The blade being thrusted straightly made it a little hard to parry, but nothing Yasuo haden't handled before. Yasuo stepped to the blocked it with his blade, making the swords slide against each other, creating sparks. Something that Yasuo soon learned is that this bounty hunter fought dirty. As soon as Yasuo blocked his thrust he raised his knee and drove it into Yasuo's stomach, but due to Yasuo's strong core, Yasuo did nothing but flinch slightly. Yasuo pushed him away with his own leg than said. "People know where I am, I have to leave soon. Can we finish this up?"

"Cocky aren't you?" the bounty hunter said, mockingly.

"Don't you think there's a reason?" Yasuo replied with a smirk. Yasuo sliced upwards through the air sending a strong gust of wind upwards towards him. The wind blew his sword out of his hands.

Yasuo then sent another gust towards his legs, knocking him down. His face landed on a large, flat rock, knocking him out cold. Yasuo sheathed his sword and let out a sigh. _I'd better find out who these people are._ Yasuo said to himself, looking at the two men, amazingly, still asleep.

 **A/N: Sorry for the HUGE delay between chapter 2/3. One of the many reasons it wasn't coming out fast enough is my lack of inhibition. So if you even _remotely_ liked this please leave a review. Tell me what you liked, what you disliked, even just saying good job, will inspire me to write more. Thank you very much for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
